


First Kiss FINALLY!

by SeaSpectre160



Series: Romance from the Future [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Episode: Reinforcements from the Future Parts 1 and 2, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Jen finally get their kiss.</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss FINALLY!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I made this because I was pretty disappointed that Wes and Jen never kissed. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force or Wild Force, or any Force for that matter. Nope, I don't even own this computer. It's my mom and dad's.

_Saturday, November 17 th, 2001_

So this was it. Jen couldn't help but feel tears coming to her eyes as she gazed into his for the last time. This was so much more painful than she'd imagined it would be, the day she had to say goodbye to him. She had to admit, when Alex had asked her to marry him, she'd thought she would never love someone as much as she loved him. But she was wrong. She loved Wes just as much and even more. Even when she discovered that Alex was alive, it surprisingly didn't change how she felt. No, it only made it clearer who her heart truly wanted. And now she would have to leave him, to return to a time long after he was dead and gone.

On the ride back, Jen caught Katie's eye. Her friend gave her a small, sad smile of understanding. Trip and Lucas were just as depressed as she was; they were leaving behind a friend, a brother.

When they returned to the year 3000, they were told by Alex they could have their memories erased, but Jen looked him in the eye and stated: "I would rather die than forget about Wes." Trip, Katie, and Lucas were right behind her, refusing to forget their friends from 2001.

* * *

_Wednesday, August 1 st, 2002_

Less than a year later, Jen found herself reunited with Wes. Those Mut-Orgs she'd been tracking had nearly destroyed him, Eric, and five other Rangers in the year 2002. The Wild Force team was kind enough to let the Time Force gang sleep over at their base. As she and Wes cuddled by the campfire that night, they watched Eric flirting with the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Taylor. She was admiring his Quantum Defender, and stating that she could probably handle it better than he could.

"You know," Wes whispered in her ear, "If anyone else had said something to him like that, Eric probably would've challenged them to prove 'em wrong. But nooooo, instead he just laughs."

"I can't believe he actually found a girl who could possibly have enough attitude for him."

"Yeah, but he might want to watch his step. She can really kick ass. I honestly don't know who would win if those two were to face off."

Jen wiggled in a little closer. "Well, sometimes even the most unlikely people can wind up together." She looked up to make sure she had his attention. He gave her his trademark grin. It was hard to believe that when she first met him she found it horribly annoying, mostly because it was something so un-Alex-like on Alex's face. Now it was quite the charmer in her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" he whispered back.

"Oh, come on. Did you honestly think when we first met, that we'd wind up here, snuggling together by a campfire?"

"Well, I was wishing for something like it, but it never really occurred to me that it would actually happen."

"Me neither."

"Fate works in funny ways huh? I guess it was like destiny."

"I thought you were all about defying destiny."

"Depends on what that destiny is." He leaned in closer, slowly closing his eyes. Jen realised with a start what he was doing, and copied him. Their lips met in their first kiss, and Jen was sure her heart was going to explode at the rate it was going.

"About time." Eric's voice was just barely audible, but it was loud enough to make Wes and Jen reluctantly pull away from each other. The Quantum Ranger and Taylor were both watching the now red-faced couple. Eric had that arrogant little smirk on his face while Taylor gave them a wink, almost like a congratulations or something. "But I guess it the commander’s that did the trick huh?" Wes picked up a small stone and lobbed it in Eric's direction. Eric pulled Taylor in front of him as a human shield, but she ducked, and he wound up getting hit, anyway. Then she elbowed him in the ribs and ran off, with Eric right behind her.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> There were just so many times when Wes and Jen were interacting, and I was thinking: "Just shut up and kiss already!" But it never happened. So I thought I'd add this bit during the Time Force / Wild Force crossover.


End file.
